warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellstorm
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Hellstorm Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in Game Update of Aug 6th, 2014. *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Hellstorm's Hellfire Missile received an Increase in Health in the in Game Update of Feb 27, 2014 *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Vet. Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Hellstorm's Repair Time & Costs were both Reduced by 40% in the Game Update of June 27, 2013. *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Hellstorm received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Hellstorm was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Hellstorm. ( Jan 24, 2013 ) Additional information *The Hellstorm received a Schematic for the Workshop during the Special Event - Operation: Hellstorm 2. *A fully destroyed Level 10+ Hellstorm with a Level 10 Airfield requires a minimum Micro Repair of 15 minutes in order to return to Battle. *Starting at Level 10 the Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm split into multiple smaller missiles just prior to impact of with the Target. This is the same characteristic found with Hellfire Missiles from the Elite Hellfire. *The Area of Splash Damage caused by Level 10+ Hellstorms missiles changes by rotating around the intended target North, South, East and West as shots land. So for each impacting shot one of the four sides will receive a larger Splash Area and majority of the Splash Damage. *The Hellstorm has the Longest Range of any Non-Strafing Aircraft. *One of the Hellstorms deadliest enemy is the Flak Tank for three reasons: **The Flak Tank does not fire at incoming Hellstorm Missiles therefore it can not be baited like the Stinger and other other Anti Air Defenses. **With a Anti-Air Bonus Enhanced Range of 468, the Level 10 Flak Tanks out range all Levels of the Hellstorm. *A Level 10+ Rifleman placed in a Watchtowers will out range all levels of the Hellstorm ( 472 to 450 ). *The Hercules with Anti-Air Bonus Enhanced Range (457) outrange a Level 10+ Hellstorm (450). *The Hellfire Missiles fired by the Hellstorm can be shot down by Anti Air Defenses except : Flak Weapons, the Valkyrie / Elite Valkyrie. *Multiple Stingers will each target 1 incoming Hellfire Missile each. *Multiple Hellfire Missiles fired simultaneously and grouped together may all be destroyed by a single Stinger. *Hellfire Missiles fired by the Hellstorm explode when shot down leaving a visible mark on the ground. To view this the In-Game Graphic Setting: Explosions must be set to "Awesome". *''Pixel Sheet Code : 42.v2'' Quotes Tips On Hellstorm Usage ( Opinion Only ) *Tips on'' Increasing the Chances'' of getting Hellstorm Missiles through Different Defenses: **Machine Gun Fire - When trying to get Missiles a large number of Turrets and Units firing Machine Guns, fire the Missiles so that they are tightly grouped together. This will stop the MG's from going from one missile to the other 1 at a time. **Stinger Fire - Stingers have a Splash (Flak) effect allowing them to destroy other Missile that are close to its target therefore manipulate the Hellstorms so that they fire 1 Missile after another in sequence so there is a near constant stream of Missiles going to the target. This will insure that 1 Stinger only takes out a single Missile. **Combination of MG & Stinger - If the defense is comprised of a combination of both MG Firing Units and Stingers then a both of the previous methods can be done together. For 4 HS group two missiles together and then stagger the remaining two. For 5 HS group two, stagger 3. Another option is to spread out the HS's so that all missiles are approaching the target at slightly different angles while firing all at once. This will have the same effect as grouping them all together for the MG fire at the same time keeping them far enough apart ( until they are extremely close to the target ) that one Stinger will only destroy one Missile. **Be Patient - With only 4 Hellstorms it may take up to 10 Missile Volleys to get one or two missile through a Heavy Stinger Defense. This decreases if 5 Hellstorms are used. This is due to a small Rate of Fire discrepancy between the Stinger, MG's and Hellstoms and the short periodic pause in the continuous Heavy Gunner Fire. Since the Gatling Trucks lack this pause in firing they for the toughest defense against Hellstorm Missiles. **Adjust to Secondary Target - The further along the Missiles path before triggering the Defense the better. Therefore if a secondary target is available that is closer to the HS but still close enough to the Primary Target to damage it with Splash is a good option because the the MG's will have less time to fire on the missiles and the effect of the Fire Rate discrepancy will be amplified bringing the impact Missile sooner. **Pre-Target Baiting - If the desired Target has a Range advantage the Hellstorm can nullify this by first firing a Volley of Missiles at a closer safe target drawing the defensive fire long enough to allow the Hellstorms to move into range and fire a second volley which in turn will continue do draw the fire away from the Hellstorm. This works best if the Missiles are fired in the Staggered Pattern so that there is always a missile target in the air. WARNING: This will not work against Flak Tanks since they do not fire on incoming Missiles. * When Hellstorm Missiles Cannot Get Through On There Own : **Combine With Hellfire - If non of the above tactics work the Player may need to bring in Hellfire Tanks to increase the shear number of missiles fired against the Defense with the hope of overwhelming it. To aid in this the same above tactics can be applied to the Hellfire. **Combine With Other Aircraft - If ground Units are not an option other Air Units with shorter ranges than the HS can be used to supplement the HS Fire. For example: A Level 10 Airfield can hold 4 HS & 6 Cobra or 5 HS & 2 Cobra. The Hellstorm can be used to Bait and draw away the Defense fire from the Cobra allowing them to get far into normal Kill Zones with little or no damage. **Secondary Aircraft vs Non-Bunkered Units - Essentially the same as the last tactic with the exception that the Cobra ( in that case ) can be used to get in close to Snipe individual ground targets such as Stingers not housed in Bunkers or Gatling Trucks while the Hellstorm draw their fire away from them. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum : 6/27 Update Notes - (Official) - Reduced repair times reduced. Gallery - Animated Hf3 img.gif|360 deg view forward_hs.gif|A flying Hellstorm 360_hs.gif|360° view Gallery Hellstorm-EventShopDiscription.png|Event Shop Description Hellstorm-ShadowOp-Description.png|Shadow Op Description hells.png|Unlock Message StadowOps-T2-Prize-Hellstorm.png|Shadow Ops Tier 2 Prize wchs10.png|Level 10 Message Hellstorm-L15-Message.png|Level 15 Message ( Veteran Level 5 ) HS-Lv10(AF-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10+ Repair Time with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-MinRepairTime-Lv10.png|Level 10+ Minimum Repair Time with a Level 10 Airfield HellStorm-EarlyPic.png|Early Design & Color Stormsvs.png|An Effective Attack Formation vs Combination Stingers & Machine Guns Hellstorm-Stats-Lv01(AF-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv02(AF-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv03(AF-Lv10).png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv04(AF-Lv10)2.png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv07(AF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv08(AF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv09(AF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv11(AF-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv12(AF-Lv10)2.png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv13(AF-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Hellstorm-Stats-Lv14(AF-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Special Op Unit Category:Gear Store Item Category:Hellfire Missile Firing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z